Normal is overated
by SkullByte
Summary: Holly Potter, the 'delinquent' of Number 4 privet drive, there's something strange about her that the Dursley's desperately try to hide, but with a Friendly giant it's going to all come crashing down.
1. Holly Euphemia Potter

**Changed a few things, if your new to the story welcome! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Two soft hazel eyes drowsily opened and stared uncomprehendingly at the ceiling a frown flicked into place on the girls face .  
Bits of dust fell on her face as heavy stomping feet collided with the stairs  
She sighed and sat up and leaned her hand on her fist and stared at the door patiently.

"Are you up girl?" Growled a man.

'Yes uncle Vernon."

And thus began the worst and best day of young Holly Euphemia Potter.

To most who looked at Holly would stop and eye her contemplatively , wondering just why the girls relatives insisted she was a delinquent.

Holly was slender for her age with pale skin and bright hazel eyes that sparkled with life and framed by thick dark lashes.  
Wild locks of fiery red hair stuck up a bit on the wild side, faint freckles crossed her cheeks and part of the bridge of her nose, a curiously shaped scar rested above her left brow, and finally were the broken and crooked glasses.  
All in all Holly was a pretty child who, to the members of Privet drive number 4 was a freak.

And thus we end with this, The Dursleys were normal thank you very much.


	2. The little Python that could

Holly bit the inside of her cheek and subtly dodged a pinch from Piers Polkiss who sneered at her twisting his rat face up even more. She had learned to tune out Uncle Vernon as he complained,which he was almost always doing.

"...Roaring along like maniacs, the young hoodlums!" Uncle Vernon grouched as a man on a motorcycle passed. Holly was wise to keep her mouth shut as a memory from the deep recesses of her mind came forward.

She swallowed back a hiss of pain as Piers finally landed a rough squeeze.

Uncle Vernon pulled into the parking lot, scowling as he drove circles around the parking lot in search of a good space that was close to the entrance, Dudley was whining and kicking the back of Aunt Petunias seat while Piers proceeded to pinch,punch, and flick Holly.

Suddenly, with a sharp swerve, Uncle Vernon pulled in between a station wagon and a beat up truck. Holly waited for Piers and Dudley to get out before she climbed out herself, putting a good bit of distance away from The Terrible Duo.

Uncle Vernon gave Holly the stink eye before nodding to himself and marched them to the booth, he gained a breif foul expression as he handed over the money growling as he tossed Holly's ticket to her uncaringly forcing her to pick it up out of a puddle from yesterdays rain.

She slid it into the pocket of the checkered dress and scurried to catch up with the group.

Holly found that she quite liked the heat, Vernon seemed to be melting and Aunt Petunia's makeup was smeared so they frequented the bathrooms so she could fix it, but mostly Piers and Dudley stayed far away from her and at least an arms length from each other.

"Dad, I want ice cream!" Dudley demanded and Uncle Vernon nodded in exhaustion before ushering them to an ice cream stand, a young blonde woman stood behind the counter and smiled warmly.

"Evening! What c-"

"I want four rocket pops." the lady nodded her smile dropping and handed the requested items out before watching as Uncle Vernon and petunia began to devour the treat and walk away.

"And what would you like to have sweety?" She questioned Holly who froze gaining a deer in the head lights look as she could literally feel the rage from Vernon.

"Just give her that!"Uncle Vernon snapped pointing to the cheapest item on the list.

"Here you go sweety." Holly managed a soft and slightly choked 'thank you' before Uncle Vernon was pulling her away roughly while muttering under his breath darkly.

"Sit!" He demanded and she sat on the burning bench while Dudley and Piers flung bits of ice at the tigers who began to pace back and forth snarling and roaring angrily at the two.

After an hour of the two boys torturing different animals, Uncle Vernon drug them to a resturaunt, pushing Holly's chair as far from them as possible and ordered a small water for her, but alas, there would not be a peaceful meal for Dudley was there and he always found a reason for a tantrum.

"There's not enough!" Dudley screeched stabbign his spoon roughly into the knickerbocker Glory and began to kick at Aunt Petunia's legs. Uncle Vernon seemed to inwardly groan before he swiftly ordered another one and slid the other one roughly at Holly who swiftly ate it relieving some of the ache in her belly.

Dudley demanded that the next place they go to was the Reptile house,Holly marvelled at the different reptillian creatures who slithered, crawled, and occasionally swam.

They soon found themselves in front of the largest exhibit holding a Ball python that was long and could have probably squeezed Uncle Vernon and his crappy car, but at the moment it was asleep.

Dudley was pressed flat against the glass smearing snot and ice cream over the glass as he stared at the python.

"Make it move," He whined to Uncle Vernon, who cleared his throat and lightly tapped on the glass, the snake slept on.

"Do it again," Dudley demanded with a scowl steadily forming, Uncle Vernon did it again only harder. Dudley scowled and stomped his foot roughly on the ground.

"This is boring!" He huffed and waddled away, Piers not far behind, Holly shuffled in front of the exhibit avoiding the spot where Dudley had completely smeared the glass so nothing could be seen but a blurred part.

The Python was black with gold sides and dorsal, from what holly could see their belly was a light cream, it seemed somewhat depressed.

"Beautiful.." she breathed softly and before her eyes the snake opened beady black eyes and lifted it's head slightly tilting it's head and winked.

Holly's eyes widened, a soft and amazed grin crossing her lips, it slowly looked to Piers,Dudley, and Uncle Vernon and it's eyes drifted to the ceiling causing Holly to very softly giggle.

"I see... that must get annoying." she said quietly and for the first time the snakes head bobbed rather swiftly, her eyes trailed over to the sign and she sighed.

Ball Python, Africa.

Scrawled under that was the name Monty.

"Is it nice here?" The snake seemed to contemplate something before bobbing it's head.

"DUDLEY! ! COME, HURRY! LOOK AT THIS SNAKE, YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!" Dudley waddled swiftly shoving holly to the ground roughly after a swiftly punch to the ribs.  
"Out of the way, you," He spat and Dudley and Piers leaned against the glass their faces smushed against it,Holly felt a wave of anger (which clouded the pain in her ribs) come over her and in a blink of an eye the glass was gone causing the Terrible Duo to leap back with loud howls ( more like shrill girly screams).

Holly's eyes widened and her lips parted as Monty uncoiled and slithered from the exhibit he paused by holly and seemed to grin.

"Africa! Thankss kid." he slithered off and made it to a drain as screams rang out and people bolted for the exits, the keeper was in to much shock to even to anything besides mumble and mutter about the glass.

Holly sighed knowing that she was going to be in trouble, and dreaded when they would get to Privet driver number four.


	3. The Letter and The Second Bedroom

**Welcome! I was honestly considering not continuing this but changed my mind, so hope you enjoy, if you have any suggestions go on and private message me or place a review.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but I do own Holly :D**

* * *

Aunt Petunia managed to make quite a scene shouting of suing the zoo even as the poor zoo director himself made strong and sweet tea while apologizing over and over, Holly was inwardly amused as Piers and Dudley blubbered their eyes wide and skin pale.

Holly could see they were over reacting being that all Monty did was snap at their toes as he passed, but after a while of calming down the stories became outlandish and then came the downfall.

"Holly, was talking to it, weren't you, Holly?" and from the gloating sneer on his face Piers knew he had gotten her into trouble.

After Piers Left Vernon shoved her roughly into the cupboard and slammed the door locking it and she heard him stomp away. Holly gave a sigh and lightly rubbed at a bruise forming on her knee and side where Dudley had pushed her.

She turned the light on flinching from the brightness and looked about her domain, being that she was tiny, the cuboard was comfortable with an old creaky army cot layered in some of Dudley's old clothes and

covered in a flowery sheet, a torn pillow was on top and a black stuffed dog was beside the pillow, she had always known him to be Snuffles.

On the shelves were her school books, her folders, some regular books Dudley never wanted and a few other assortments, her clothes were in a cardboard box in the lowest part right beside Lord Fuzzy's domain in the corner.

Holly brought a slender wrist up into view pursing her lips at the Lord in question, she gently set him back in his corner and leaned back against the wall blowing her bangs out of her face, she held in a groan and snagged a book(The Hobbit) from the shelf and grinned mouthing the words to 'That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!', her mind forcefully forgetting that her stomach was in pain.

Holly woke but didn't open her eyes as she heard the door open and plate be set on the floor then the door close and lock again, a soft smile made its way on her face and she waited until the soft steps walked upstairs before devouring the Grilled cheese and downed the water.

Holly spent two weeks in her cupboard before she was allowed out and she had lost a bit more weight and looked even paler,she set to making breakfast, moving in a controlled and neat manner before setting the plates in front of the Dursleys and took the burnt bits for herself.

"You, girl, here's your list for today, you won't be going to school, come on Duddykins, time for school!" Petunia squealed and slapped a paper to Holly's chest and left with Vernon following behind.

Holly grumbled and eyed the list before setting to work.

Later that night, at the dinner table Dudley was given the news that he'd be going to Smeltings.

'and you girl, you will be going to Stonewall." Uncle Vernon said with a sick smile as Dudley gave a laugh that sounded more like a pig.  
Holly jolted as she felt a metal stick slam roughly into her leg leaving a welt, there was a click as the mail arrived.

"Dudley! Get the mail!" Uncle Vernon growled behind his paper.

"Make Holly get it."

"get the mail Holly."

Holly got up and left the kitchen crouching and lifting the three things on the mat: There was a post card from Uncle Vernon's sister marge, who was vacationing on the Isle of Wight, a Bill, and...Holly walked back to the kitchen and placed all the mail in front of Uncle Vernon eyes just briefly glancing longingly at the envelope and sat down to finish her burnt toast.

Vernon began to read the post card.

"Marge's ill," He stated squinting at the postcard."ate a funny whelk...pet? what's wrong?" Petunia was trembling as she stared at the letter,her hands shaking.

"V-vernon.." she choked out.

"Get out!" Vernon snarled and Holly darted from the kitchen Dudley soon joining her, Holly pressed herself to the ground to listen.

"Vernon... Look at the address-how could they..how could they possibly know where she sleeps? Do you think they're watching the house?' Aunt petunia whimpered.

"watching...spying.. they might as well be following us!" Vernon growled.

"But what should we do, Vernon? Should we write back? Tell them we don't want-" Vernon cut Petunia off.

"No...No!we'll ignore it. If they don't get an answer..Yes, that's best...we won't do anything..."

"But-"

"I'm not having one of _their kind_ in this house, Petunia!" Uncle Vernon boomed quieting Aunt petunia easily.

"Didn't we swear when we took her in we'd stamp out that... _that nonsense_?!"

Uncle Vernon locked Holly in her cupboard until he got back from work that night, he opened her door and gave a painful half grimace half smile.

"Listen...Hayleigh-"

"Holly,"

" _Holly_ ," He spat

"About the cupboard. Your Aunt and I have been thinking... you're getting to big for it, so we shall give you Dudley's second bedroom, it is up to you to clean it, so go on take your stuff upstairs." Vernon beat it as soon as he finished shrugged and bundled up all her belongings on the sheet like a bag and walked upstairs ignoring Dudley wailing downstairs.

Holly pushed open the door and walked over to the thankfully clean bed and placed her things on top of it.

The room was painted a dark brown with old grayed stands, dressers, and closet, there were broken things everywhere.

She grinned and flopped on the bed after moving her stuff to the side and hugged Snuffles to her as she relished in the stiff and lumpy mattress that felt like the softest of all mattresses to her.

Her mind traveled to the letter and she set her thanks to the writer, after all, she wouldn't have gotten the room without their help.  
So with that Holly fell asleep rather fast with a small smile on her face and the ghost of a tear on the corner of each eye.


	4. In which letters come from no where

**Here we are again! The fourth chapter, tell me what you think any suggestions are welcome!**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Holly :D**

* * *

Holly eyed the Dursley's out the corner of her eye as she bustled about the kitchen making breakfast.

Aunt Petunia was ashen gray and seemed to have forgone makeup today, her hair was up in curlers as she shakily sipped at her now cold tea.

Dudley was in shock staring at the opposite wall unresponsive, Vernon still had bruises where Dudley had whacked him a couple of times, and the putrid smell of vomit filled the room mixed with the vinegar from Holly's uniform.

 _Click._

"Dudley..get the mail." Uncle Vernon rasped and Dudley stomped off whacking Uncle Vernon's leg as he passed.

After a moment Dudley suddenly stop banging his stick around.

"There's another one! 'Ms H. Potter, The Smallest Bedroom, 4 Privet Drive-" Holly honestly had never seen Uncle Vernon move so fast, Holly stood at the two as father and sun wrestled until finally Uncle Vernon retrieved the letter and held it to his chest and glared at the two.

"Go to you cupboard- I mean, your bedroom." He wheezed and just flapped his hand at Dudley who with an enraged shout whacked Holly on the shoulder and stomped upstairs.

Holly sat on her bed in the now clean room chewing on her lip with narrowed eyes.

"Someone knows I'm here.. they know i didn't receive my letter.." she rolled her thoughts around in her head before shaking her head leaning back on her elbows and stared out the window through lidded eyes.

It was obviously a joke

Over the course of the next few days the letters appeared in the craziest of places, popping from the toast coming from Dudley's mouth when he sneezed.

Uncle Vernon stayed home from work now and drilled a piece of two-by-four over the mail slot.

"see, if they can't _Deliver_ them they'll just get up!" He had explained to a fidgeting Petunia.

"I'm not sure that'll work, Vernon." She had mumbled.

"Oh, these peoples minds work in the strangest of ways, Pet, they're not like you and me." he had said looking rather pleased with himself.

Uncle Vernon had put in a new rule that there would be no sneezing, the toaster was thrown out, and a multitude of other things followed when letters appeared.

On Friday, at least twelve letters had arrived through their weird ways, when they couldn't go through the mail slot they slid under the door, Uncle Vernon put a thick towel under the door, then they'd go through the sides and even through the very small window in the downstairs bathroom.

Uncle Vernon stayed home once more and burned all the letters then proceeded to get out a hammer and nail and board up every crack around the from and back doors so no one could get in or out.

To Holly this week was rather creepy due to a crazed looking Vernon shimming around the house humming 'Tiptoe Through the Tulips' as he worked and he jumped at the slightest of noise (Holly was not even guilty to sometimes making small noises and watching Uncle Vernon shriek like a woman and whirl around in circles).

On Saturday the letters had arrived in the strangest way, twenty four letters, all rolled up and hidden inside two dozen eggs brought by a very, _very_ confused milkman who had handed them to Aunt Petunia through the living room window.

Uncle Vernon called the post and the dairy trying to find anyone to complain to, whilst Aunt Petunia shredded the letters in her brand new food compressor (it broke).

"Who on earth wants to talk to _you_ this badly?" Dudley had sneered in slight amazement and awe.

* * *

On Sunday morning, a very tired and gruff looking Uncle Vernon sat at the breakfast table with a rather horrible looking smile on his face, there were slight tears in his eyes.

"No post on Sundays," He wheezed his voice raspy, he cleared his throat and set about spreading Marmalade all over his newspapers," no damn letters today-" there was a sharp whistle sound before a loud _Thwack_ sounded, there was a moment of silence before letters flew out the chimney like white bullets. The Dursley's had ducked while Holly reached for one.

Uncle Vernon Snagged her wrist roughly and frogmarched her to the hall followed by a screaming Aunt Petunia and Dudley.

"That does it!" Uncle Vernon howled a crazed look in his eye as he pulled tufts from his comb like mustache.

"I want you all back here in five minutes ready to leave! We're going away. Just pack some clothes, No arguments!" He added upon seeing Dudley begin to whine.

Holly bolted up the stairs and shoved three pairs of pajamas, day clothes, and athletic clothes, she also shoved a jacket inside before hiding Snuffles and a book inside, she bolted down the stairs somewhat tripping over her pajama pants (which were really a pair of Dudley's old stretch pants), and waited silently with Uncle Vernon while Dudley and Aunt Petunia packed.

Ten minutes later they were off, Dudley sniffling and separated from Holly by his still larger bag, Uncle Vernon had boxed him round the head for trying to hold them up while h tried to pack his telly, VCR, and computer in his sports bag.

Holly enjoyed the scenery as they drove and drove and drove, Aunt Petunia stayed silent the whole drive, at random intervals Uncle Vernon were take a very sharp turn int he opposite direction he was going for a while.

"Shake 'em off...shake 'em of," He would growl with an even more crazed look in his eyes as it did so.

They didn't stop to eat or drink all day, and by the time the sun had gone down Dudley was howling and kicking about in the back seat howling about the injustice of it all.

At last,Uncle Vernon stopped outside a gloomy-looking hotel on the outskirts of some big city Holly didn't recognize. Uncle Vernon got two rooms on with a king bed the other with twin beds.

Holly lay awake whilst Dudley snored, he sounded like a fog horn most of the time.

For breakfast they ate stale cornflakes and cold tinned tomatoes on toast (Holly was only allowed just a small amount). They had just finished when the owner of the hotel had come over fidgeting and held up a letter, on the front in beautiful green ink was an address:

 _Ms. H. Potter_

 _Room 17_

 _Railview Hotel_

 _Cokeworth_

Uncle Vernon had choked slightly and shakily held out a hand.

"I'll take them," He wheezed standing up and following the owner from the dining room.

"w-wouldn't it be better to just go home,dear?" Aunt Petunia had squeaked timidly, miles away from the hotel(and civilization it seemed), but Uncle Vernon didn't seem to hear her. What he was looking for, none of them could tell you. He drove them into the middle of a dark forest, got out, looked around and hurried back to the car with a loud and very close howl sounded, and off they went yet again. Uncle Vernon stopped in a few more places, Halfway across a suspension bridge and at the top of a multilevel parking garage.

"Daddy's gone mad, hasn't he?" Dudley had whispered to Aunt Petunia later that afternoon. Uncle Vernon had parked at the coast, locked them all inside the car and had disappeared into the distance.

It soon started to rain and Holly shivered in glee at the sound of rain hitting the room of the care as Dudley began to sniffle and sob.

"It's Monday..." he began with a whine. "The Great Humberto's on tonight. _I_ want to stay somewhere with a _television_."

Holly jolted her eyes widened as she inwardly cheered, tomorrow was her eleventh birthday, she then grew sad because the only one who had ever celebrated it with her had been Lord fuzzy and Snuffles, she at least had snuffles.

Uncle Vernon came back, quite suddenly, scaring them all, before ushering them out the car.

"Found the perfect place!" he shouted over the rain. "Come on! Everyone out!" He boomed waving a long thing package wrapped in brown paper, he didn't answer Aunt Petunia when she asked what it was.

It was very cold outside the car, Holly mused watching as her breath came out in little foggy spires. Uncle Vernon was pointing at what looked like a large rock way out at sea. Perched on top Holly could just make out a miserable little shack, but there was one thing for certain, there would be no television there.

"Storm forecast for tonight!" Uncle Vernon shouted gleefully, clapping and rubbing his hands together. "And this gentleman's kindly agreed to lend us his boat!"

A toothless old man with a wicked grin pointed at an old rowboat that hardly looked sea worthy.

"I've already got us some rations," Uncle Vernon chirped as he walked over to the boat. "so all aboard!"

It was freezing in the boat. The Icey water slammed into Holly making her flap about, her skin stung and by the time they made it she was soaked to the bone and smelled of the sea (whcih honestly she didn't mind cause she quite liked the sea).

The inside of the shack was horrible, it smelled strongly of seaweed, the wind whistled through the cracks in the walls, and the fireplace was damp and empty, there was only a room upstairs and the sofa downstairs.

Uncle Vernon's rations were nothing more than a bag of chips a piece and four banana's. He tried to start a fire with the chip bags but they only smoked and shrivelled up.

"Could do with some of those letters no, eh?" He chirped cheerfully huddling against himself as he shivered

Uncle Vernon was in a very good mood. Obviously, he thought that nobody stood a chance of reach them here in a storm to deliver mail, fro Holly that was hilarious, whoever was trying to reach her had already gone to amazing lengths, she eagerly awaited their next move.

When night fell the Dursley's retired to their beds, Dudley on the couch with the warmest and thickest blanket, Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon went upstairs with a thinner blanket and Holly was left with a tattered and moth bitten blanket.

Holly had a grin on her face as she listened to the rain a low hum leaving her lips going in tune with Dudley's fog horn snores, that were mostly drowned out by the thunder in the distance. Holly's gaze swept to the wristwatch on Dudleys wrist and watched at the time ticked by, she began counting down eager to be eleven Snuffles was held tightly in her grasp as she shook in anticipation.

"Three.." she whispered not noticing the loud boom outside as she leaned forward.

"two..." there were loud and heavy footfalls approaching the shack.

" _One_!"she whisper yelled and the wrist watch beeped three times.

With a loud bang the door fell to the floor and a large shadowy figure stood at the door.


	5. The Friendly Giant-Part 1

**Hello again! thanks for reading this far :D**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Holly**  
 **I got my first review for NIO! Thank you so much Quartz! feel free to suggest anything :D**

* * *

Holly stared in shock at the shadowed figure in the door, they were large and long wild locks could be just made out.  
Uncle Vernon was shakily shoving ammunition into a shotgun as he gave shuddering breaths.

"W-who's there?" He boomed squinting his eyes at the figure. "I warn you I am armed!" He spat.  
The figure ducked inside revealing it to be a man, his face was mostly covered by a shaggy brown hair that resembled a lion's mane, a wild, tangled beard covered the rest, leaving toe beetle-like eyes to be seen.

The man was tall enough that this head brushed the ceiling, he silently lifted the door pushing it roughly back into place with a nod.  
"Couldn't make us a cup o'tea,could yeh? It's not been an easy journey..." the man mused with an exhausted look as he strode over to the couch where Dudley sat very still.

"Budge up, yeh great lump," he huffed and Dudley gave a choked squeak before hurdling over the couch to hide behind Aunt Petunia, who was also hiding behind Vernon with wide fearful eyes.  
"An' here's little Holly!Why Ye' look just like yer mum!" The stranger's eyes crinkled with a smile.

"Las' time I saw you, you was only a baby," he said jovially."You got yer mum's eyes but yer hair's a bit darker." He said with a squint.

"I Demand that you leave at once, sir!" Vernon rasped out with shaking knees as he raised the gun."Y-you are breaking and entering!" He finished taking a step back as the man whirled around just slightly.

"Ah, shut up Dursley, yeh great prune," the giant called,reaching over the back of the sofa with a large beefy arm and somehow managed to grab the top of the gun and bend it up so the muzzle faced the ceiling causing uncle Vernon to squeak.

"Anyway- Holly," The giant turned his back on the Dursleys and his eyes crinkled with a smile again."a very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste fine just the same." From inside his giant black overcoat, he removed a slightly squished white box wrapped in a baby blue ribbon tied in a bow.

"A very happy birthday to yeh. Got sommat fer yeh here-I mighta sat on it at some point, but it'll taste fine just the same." From inside his giant black overcoat, he removed a slightly squished white box wrapped in a baby blue ribbon tied in a bow.  
Holly grinned and thankfully accepted it carefully untying the ribbon and placed it in her lap, inside was a sticky chocolate cake with 'Happee Birthdae Holly written in emerald green. Holly grinned and gave the giant a bright smile.

"thank you mister..uh.." he chuckled with a nod.

"True, I haven't introduced myself. Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts." with one large hand he ruffled her hair causing her to bite back a laugh.  
"What about that tea then, eh?" he quizzed, rubbing his two large hands together."Although, I'd not say no ter

"Although, I'd not say no ter summat stronger if yeh've got it,mind." He said with a twinkle in his eye , his eyes slowly fell to the empty fireplace where the shrivelled chip bags lay and snorted shaking his head slightly, he leaned over and fiddled a moment before he drew back leaving the roaring glow of a fire, Holly gave a happy sigh as warmth washed over her slowly drying the leftover wetness from the travel to the shack.

Hagrid sat back even more causing the sofa to groan, he began digging around in the pockets of his coat removing an assortment of items (A kettle, a squashed package of sausages, a power,a teapot,several chipped mugs) Hagrid also removed a bottle of what was presumably alcohol and took a swig.

Pretty soon the smell of tea and sausages, no sound escaped the Dursleys as Holly tentatively stepped forward sitting on the opposite end of the sofa, Hagrid staring somewhat mesmerized into the fire as he cooked the sausages, pretty soon he removed slightly burnt six sausages fro the poker, Dudley fidgeted a bit and inched forward before Uncle Vernon caught him by the shoulder and jerked him back.

"Don't touch anything he gives you, Dudley." He said sharply eyes never leaving Hagrid, who chuckled darkly

"Yer great puddin' of a son don' need fattenin' anymore, Dursley, don' worry." He stated tersely.

As Hagrid passes the sausages to Holly (who's stomach had been growling rather loudly much to her embarrassment) Holly could have sworn she'd seen him somewhere, so after she scarfed down the sausages she eyed Hagrid tilting her head just slightly.

"I'm sorry, sir, I still don't know who you are." Hagrid took a great big gulp from his tea and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Call me Hagrid,everyone does, an' like I told yeh, I'm Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts-yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o'course." Holly fidgetted chewing her bottom lips slightly.

"No.. not really, I wasn't allowed to read the letters." Hagrid eyes widened as he spluttered.

"I'm sorr-" Hagrid cut her off with a raised hand.

" _Sorry_?" he barked he swivelled around to level the Dursley's with an agitated stare causing them to scuttle back further up the stairs and into the shadows. "It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know

"It's them who should be sorry! I knew yeh weren't getting' yer letters but I never thought yeh wouldn't even know abou' Hogwarts, fer cryin' out loud! Did yeh never wonder where yer parents learned it all?" Holly blinked looking up at Hagrid in confusion causing him to leap to his feet.

"Now wait jus' one second!" He boomed as he whirled around to face the Dursley's.

"Do you mean ter tell me," He began with a growl as he shadowed the quivering trio.

"That this poor girl, know's nothin' abou' her parents or her world?" Holly was terribly confused.

" _My_ world? what do you mean S- _Hagrid_?" Hagrid turned a funny shade of red.

"DURSLEY!" He boomed and Holly could have sworn the shack shook and the thunder even quieted.

Uncle Vernon seemed to mutter something as he paled, Hagrid turned his stare to Holly who stilled shifting slightly, causing his eyes to soften.

"Holly, tell me, yeh must at least know about yer mom and dad," he pleaded softly his eyes full of disbelief and sadness.

"I mean, they're famous. _You're_ famous." he finished. Holly chewed her lips some more.

"Aunt Petunia said my parents died in a car crash..." she murmured eyes going to a now very pale Petunia.  
Hagrid seemed as if the life sucked out of him as he ran his fingers through his hair levelling Holly with a bewildered stare.

"No, no, no, Holly Yer parents... yeh don' know what you are?" he questioned, it seemed as if Uncle Vernon finally found his courage.

"Stop! Stop right there, sir! I forbid you to tell her anything!" Uncle Vernon roared his face turning the same purple color that Holly slightly feared.

Hagrid gave him a look and Uncle Vernon gave an odd choking sound as he took a step back and his knees quivered, the next words Hagrid spoke shook with rage.  
"You never told her? Never told her what was in the letter Dumbledore left for her? I was there! I saw Dumbledore leave it, Dursley! An' you've kept it from her all these years?" Holly tugged lightly on hagrid sleeve.

"Kept what from me?" She questioned curiously.

"STOP! I FORBID YOU!" Uncle Vernon howled in panic while Aunt Petunia gasped in horror pain filling her eyes.

"Ah, go boil yer heads, both of yeh, Holly... Yer a witch." Holly couldn't helpt the hurtful expression and Hagrid seemed to panic a moment.

"Excuse _me_?" she hissed eyes narrowing as her face flushed.

"a-ah wait, I didn' mean it that' way Holly, Yer a witch as in, you can do magic!" He said sighing in relief as Holly's anger seeped away and he flopped down on the couch who groaned louder and sunk even further towards the floor.

"an' a thumpin' good'un, I'd say, once yeh've trained up a bit, o' course. With a mum an' dad like yours, what else would yeh be? An' I reckon it's about' time yeh read yer letter." Hagrid removed a yellowish envelope from one of his many pockets and held it out to holly who carefully took it it was addressed to Ms. H. Potter, The Floor, Hut-on-the-Rock, The sea, in a wonderful emerald green.  
She carefully opened the letter and pulled out the first Paper and read it out loud.

"Dear Ms. Potter, we are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" She breathed bringing excited eyes up to hagrid who smiled slightly she looked back down and swiftly read through the rest silently.  
"What does it mean, they await my owl?" she questioned with a Furrowed brow causing hagrid to jolt.

"Gallopin' Gorgons! That reminds me," he said clapping a hand to his forehead and from one of his many pockets removed an owl, a rather ruffled looking owl with the most displeased look on its face, he also removed a long, somewhat bent quill and wrinkled parchment, with his tongue between his teeth he scribbled down a message, Holly, being rather talented in reading things upside down made out the message:

 _Dear Professor Dumbledore,_  
 _Given Holly her letter._  
 _Taking her to buy her things tomorrow._  
 _Weathers horrible, hope you're well,_  
 _Hagrid._

Hagrid rolled up the note and attached it to the owl and walked over to the door opening it and threw the little owl out into the storm, he flapped his wings at a fast pace before falling tot he wind and shot to the side. He came back and plopped down on the sofa making holly bounce a bit as she stared at the door worriedly.

"He will be okay right?" Holly questioned and Hagrid just waved his hand.

"Where was I?" He questioned, Uncle Vernon,still ashen-faced, and very angry, moved into the firelight.

"She'll not be going!" He growled stamping his foot on the floor while Hagrid just grunted levelling him with another stare.

"I'd like ter see a great Muggle like you stop him," He said smugly.

"What's a Muggle?" Holly questioned.

"A muggle is what we call nonmagic folk like them. An' it's your bad luck you grew up in a family o' the biggest Muggles I ever laid eyes on." Hagrid explained.

"We swore when we took her in we'd put a stop to that rubbish, swore we'd stamp it out of her! Witch _indeed_!" Holly chewed on her lip.

"You knew?" she asked hurt while Petunia just sniffed her chin up.

"Knew!? Of course, we _knew_! How could you not be, my dratted sister being what she was?Oh, she got a letter just like that and disappeared off to that-that _school_!- and can home every vacation with her pockets full of frog spawn, turning teacups into rats. I was the only one who saw her for what she was,a _Freak_! but for my mother and father, oh no, it was Lily this and Lily that, they were so _proud_ to have a witch in the family!" Holly trembled slightly as Petunia took a breath and began again.

"Then she met that _Potter_ ," she spat glaring at Holly darkly  
"And I knew, _I knew,_ that you'd be the same, just as strange, just as _abnormal_ , and then she went and got herself and we got landed with you!" Holly felt as her heart had just been squeezed, she'd been cursing her parents for years, her eyes burned in guilt as hew bit down on her lip.

"B-blown up? You told me they were drunks! that they died in a car crash." She said quietly squeezing the paper in anger.

"CAR CRASH? DRUNKS?!" Hagrid roared jumping up angrily causing the Dursley's to retreat yet again.

"How could a car crash Kill Lily an' James Potter? It's an outrage! A scandal! Holly Potter not knowin' her own story when every kid in our world knows her name!" Hagrid boomed angrily tugging at his mane of hair in anger,disbelief, and exasperation.

"How do they know me? I've never set foot into the world of magic?" Holly questioned chewing on her bottom lip curiously. All the emotions flooded from Hagrid's face and he only looked anxious as he gained a grave look.

"I never expected this," He breathed eyes darting from Holly the letter then to the Dursley's.

"I had no idea, when Dumbledore told me there might be trouble gettin' hold of yeh, how much yeh didn't know. Ah, Holly, I don' know if i'm the right person ter tell yeh-but someone's gotta-yeh can't go off ter Hogwarts not knowin'." Hagrids expression was Grave, Holly brought a knee up to rest her chin on as she waited for him to continue.

* * *

 **So what do you think? this is following a bit close to the book so i'm still going to change it up a bit, ah and sorry for the long wait had a dentist thing :P**


	6. The Friendly Giant-Part 2

**Welcome to the next chapter of NIO!**  
 **So any suggestions on how to portray Hagrid any better? I'm going by the book but i figured that might get boring because you all (well whoever is reading this actually) have probably read the book already, so any suggestions are lovingly accepted :D**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter however I do own Holly**

* * *

Hagrid took a deep breath his eye darting to the Dursley's in faint disgust before his eyes softened as they landed on Holly.

"Well, I think it's best yeh know as much as I can tell yeh-mind, I can't tell yeh everythin', it's a great myst'ry, parts of it..." He sunk onto the couch staring into the fire as if it held all of life's answers. "It begins, I suppose, with-with a person called-but it's incredible yeh don't know his name, everyone in our world knows-" Holly stared at Hagrid intensely as he stopped talking to take a shaky breath.

"Well-I don't like sayin' the name if I can help it. No one does." Holly pursed her lips.

"But why? It's just a name isn't it?" Hagrid gave a slight shaky chuckle.

"true..true, Holly, you got ter understand, people are still scared. Blimey, this is difficult. See, there was this wizard who went bad, as bad as you could go. Worse. Worse than worse. His name was V..V.." Hagrid drawled out a wheeze and cleared his throat.

"Why don't you write it down Hagrid?" Holly suggested and he waved a hand.

"Nah-can't spell it. All right... _Voldemort_." Hagrid shivered and gave her a warning look."Don't make me say it again. Anyway, this-this wizard, about twenty years ago now, started lookin' fer followers. Got 'em,too-some were afraid, some just wanted a bit o' his power,'cause he was gettin' himself power, all right. Dark days they were, Holly. Didn't know who ter trust, didn't dare get friendly with strange wizards or witches...terrible things happened. He was takin' over.'Course, some stood up to him-an' he killed 'em. Horribly. One o' the only safe places left was Hogwarts. Reckon Dumbledore's the only one You-Know-Who was afraid of. Didn't dare try takin' the school, not jus' then,anyway."

Holly shuddered slightly as the shadows seemed to pull closer to the two.

"Now, yer mum an' dad were as good a witch an' wizard as I ever knew. Head boy an' girl at Hogwarts in their day! Suppose the myst'ry is why You-Know-Who never tried to get 'em on his side before, well, he probably knew they were too close ter Dumbledore ter want anythin' ter do with the Dark Side.

"Maybe he thought he could persuade 'em... maybe he just wanted 'em outta the way. All anyone knows is, he turned up in the village where you was all living, on Halloween ten years ago. You was just a year old. He came ter yer house an'-an'-" Hagrid fumbled at his coat a moment then removed a very dirty,spotted handkerchief and blew his nose which sounded quite like Dudley's snores but louder.

"Sorry, but it's that sad-knew yer mum an' dad, an' nicer people yeh couldn't find-anyway.."

"You-Know-Who killed 'em. An' then-an' this is the real myst-ry of the thing-he tried to kill you, too." Holly shivered her eyes wide, she was starting to get why Hagrid didn't want to say the name.

"Wanted ter make a clean job of it, I suppose, or maybe he just liked killin by then. But he couldn;t do it. Never wondered how you got that mark on your forehead? That was no ordinary cut. That's what yeh get when a powerful, evil curse touches yeh-took care of yer mum an' dad an' yer house,even-but it didn't work on you, an' that's why yer famous, Holly. No one ever lived after he decided ter kill 'em, no one except you, an' he killed some o' the best witches an' wizards of the age-the McKinnons, the Bones, the Prewetts-an' you was only a baby, an' you lived."

Holly whimpered as her mind went to the recurring nightmare she got, her eyes closed as a blinding flash of green and a blur of red screaming,begging, then a high cold,cruel laugh that had her wanting to cry.

Hagrid eyed her in worry and sadness with slightly glazed eyes.

"Took yeh from the ruined house myself, on Dumbledore's orders. Brought yeh ter this lot..."

"Load of old tosh," Uncle Vernon hissed suddenly cause Holly's eyes to snap to the Dursley's, Aunt petunia's and Dudley's pale faces peered from the dark corner, Uncle Vernon stood with his face the color of an eggplant and his fists clenched at his side as he glared darkly at Hagrid.

"Now, you listen here, girl," He snarled piggy eyes going to Holly who flinched. "I accept there's something strange about you, probably nothing a good beating wouldn't have cured- and as for all this about your parents,well, they were weirdos, no denying it, and the world's better off without them in my opinion-asked for all they got, getting mixed up with these wizarding types-just what I expected, always knew they'd come to a sticky en-"

Hagrid leapt from the sofa and withdrew a battered pink umbrella with little bunnies on it, shaking with rage he pointed it at Uncle Vernon, quite like a sword. "I'm warning you, Dursley-I'm warning you-one more word.." He growled.

Vernon squeaked and flattened himself to the wall and fell silent his mouth flapping in fear as he shook.

"That's better," Hagrid sunk to the sofa again, breathing heavily, and it sagged straight down to the floor.

Holly stared into the fire biting her bottom lip for confirmation that this was real and not a dream all the odd things that happened flashed through her mind, Mrs Jones hair turning a bright,bright blue when she had called her an idiotic child who needed to learn that she was no better than a piece of dirt (she had great satisfaction when the woman was later fired for having 'outrageous hair') Finding herself on the roof when she was escaping Dudley and his gang of friends, her hair growing back after Aunt petunia had completely shaved her bald save for a random bits of hair and on longer piece covering her scar, and that horrid sweater shrinking to the side of a frog .

"She'll not be going, I told you already!" Uncle Vernon Howled.

"She's going to Stonewall High and she better be grateful for it, I've read that stupid letter and i refuse to pay for all that rubbish!" Hagrid sighed in anger seemingly counting to ten.

"Oh? and I suppose a great muggle like yourself is going to stop her?" Hagrid growled a bit mockingly. "Stop Lily an' James Potter's baby girl goin' ter Hogwarts! Yer Mad. Her name's been down ever since she was born." Holly let Hagrid rant some more while she stared into the fire again her heart pounded in fear and she felt as if she was going into shock.

She had parents, they _had_ loved her, and she wasn't a freak,and neither were her parents for that matter, she felt a warm feeling in her chest that made her feel very happy and loved.

"I AM NOT PAYING FOR SOME CRACKPOT OLD FOOL TO TEACH HER MAGIC TRICKS!" Uncle Vernon roared shocking Holly from her thoughts.

"NEVER-INSULT-ALBUS-DUMBLEDORE-IN-FRONT-OF-ME-"Hagrid seized his umbrella from the couch and whirled it angrily over his head " . . . .AGAIN!" He boomed and swished his umbrella down to point it at dudley in a flash of violent, a sound of a firecracker, and a sharp squeal, and Dudley began to dance in spot hands clasped to his bottom where a curly pig's tail poked through.

Uncle Vernon gave an angry roar and pulled Aunt Petunia and Dudley into the upstairs where he cast one terrified look at Hagrid and slammed the door there was the sound of moving furniture and then it grew silent.

"Shouldn'ta lost me temper," Hagrid murmured ruefully,though his eyes twinkled mischeviously "But it didn't work anyway. Meant ter turn him into a pig but I suppose he was so much like a pig anyway there wasn't much left ter do." He looked to Holly sheepishly.

"Be grateful if yeh didn't mention that ter anyone at Hogwarts, I'm-er-not supposed ter do magic,strictly speakin'. I was allowed ter do a bit ter follow yeh an' get yer letters to yeh an' stuff-One o' the reasons I was so keen ter take on the job-" Holly was practically bouncing in her seat.

"You're the one who's been sending those letters?" She said with barely concealed amusement.

"Yes." She grinned.

"good touch with the eggs." She said with a bright grin and he chuckled before squinting out the only window in the shack.

"It's gettin' late and we've got lots ter do tomorrow, gotta get up ter town, get all yer books an' that." Hagrid said before taking of hsi thick black coat and tossed it to Holly causing her to stumble slightly.  
"You can kip under that, don' mind if it wriggles a bit, I think I still got a couple o' door mice in one o' the pockets." Holly smile in thanks and put the ratty blanket she had been using on the dusty floor and lay down on it the coat covering her small frame completely. 

* * *

**So what do you think? I know it's a bit to close to the book but i'm putting in bits that aren't just to try and make it different.  
**


	7. Diagon Alley- Part 1

**Aha! another review thank you very much Starwarsdude, and thank you :D I was actually gonna put her name as Haezel (or hazel) first but I opted out for Holly instead.**  
 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter but I do own Holly :D**

* * *

Holly gave a soft groan as she awoke after a moment she opened her eyes and stared out to the window where a faint bluish glow shone upon her.

As she stared at the window a tawny owl began to tap at the glass with it's claw with something that looked like a newspaper grasp firmly in it's beak.

She groaned and got up walking to the window and had to work with it a bit to open the window, the owl immediately swooped in and dropped the paper on top a a snoring Hagrid who groaned in his sleep and resumed snoring.

The owl's next destination was Hagrid's coat where it began attacking the coat.

"Er, Hagrid, there's an owl-"

"pay 'im," Hagrid grunted voice muffled by sleep "Look in the pockets, five knuts, the little bronze ones." then he rolled over and Holly slapped a hand to her face before kneeling beside the coat and began to shift through the pockets running across large rings of keys in varying sizes, slug pellets, balls of string, peppermint humbugs, teabags and finally a bunch of odd looking coins in gold,silver, and bronze.

She counted out five of the bronze ones and deposited them in the small letter pouch attached to the Owl's leg, the owl shifted a bit before he flew out the window.

After a moment of silence Hagrid sat up with a loud yawn and stretched.

"Best be off, Holly, lots ter do today, gotta get up ter London an' buy all yer stuff fer school." Holly ran her thumb over one of the silver coins with a frown.

"Hagrid?"

"Hmm?" Hagrid was tugging on his boots as he answered.

"How am I to pay for my things? I haven't got any money and Uncle Vernon already made it clear he wasn't going to be paying." Holly said softly while putting the coins back into the pocket of Hagrid's coat.

"Don't worry about that," Hagrid stood scratching at his head as his eye crinkled with a smile.

"D'yeh think yer parent's didn't leave yeh anything?"he asked and she sighed and nodded

"So I presume that we're stopping at a bank?" She questioned as she pulled on her shoes and her coat.

"Gringotts. Run by goblins, have a sausage, they're not bad cold." Hagrid said handing over a sausage before his eyes spotted the box with Holly's cake.

"An' I wouldn't say no teh a bit o' yer birthday cake, neither." Holly chuckled and sat using the ribbon he had wrapped the box in to pull her hair up into a high ponytail.

"Gringotts, yeh'd be ter try an' rob it, I'll tell yeh that. Never mess with goblins,Holly. Gringotts is the safest place in the world fer anything yeh want ter keep safe-'cept maybe Hogwarts. As a matter o' fact, I gotta visit Gringotts anyways fer Dumbledore. Hogwarts business." Holly noted that Hagrid seemed very proud. "He usually gets me ter do important stuff fer him. Fetchin' you-gettin' things from Gringotts-Knows he can trust me,see." They finished the rest of The cake and sausages in silence before making their way outside.

Holly squinted as the early morning sun invaded her senses, she blinked a few times and hurried to catch up to Hagrid who had continued on due to the sun not bothering him.

"Hagrid, how did you get here, anyways?" she asked as they made their way down the slippery hill to the boat.

"Flew," Hagrid chirped, Holly frowned looking around for a plane or something.

" _Flew?_ " she questioned when she found none.

"Yeah-but we'll go back in this. Not s'pposed ter use magic now i've got yeh." Holly sighed before stepping into the boat where the water was now gone.

after a moment of silence and Holly imagining Hagrid with large wings flying.

Hagrid cleared his throat and gave Holly a sideways look.

"Seems a shame ter row,though...If I was ter-er-speed things up a bit, would yeh mind not mentionin' it at Hogwarts?" Holly giggled slightly and nodded.

"Go ahead Hagrid, your secrets save with me." he nodded and removed his pink umbrella tapping it twice against the side of the boat and it sped off towards land. Holly's mind traveled to what Hagrid said about Gringotts.

"Why would you be mad to try and rob Gringotts?" she questioned as Hagrid began to unfold his newspaper.

"Spells-enchantments. They say there's dragons guardin' the high-security vaults. And then yeh gotta find yer way-Gringotts is hundreds of miles under London,see. Deep under the Underground. Yeh'd die of hunger tryin' ter get out,even if yeh did manage ter get yer hands on summat." they descended into silence,Holly watching the periwinkle horizon dip into purples,reds, and baby blue's, while Hagrid read his newspaper which was apparently called The Daily Prophet.

"Ministry o' Magic messin' things up as usual," Hagrid sighed turning the page with a shake of his head.

"Ministry of Magic?" Holly questioned curiously tearing her gaze away from the horizon.

" 'Course. They wanted Dumbledore fer minister, o' course, but he'd never leave Hogwarts, so old Cornelius Fudge got the job. Bungler if ever there was one. So he pelts Dumbledore with owls every morning, askin' fer advice." Hagrid said a bit disgruntled.

"And what does the Ministry of Magic do?"

"Well, their main job is to keep it from the Muggles that there's still witches an' wizards up an' down the country." Holly furrowed her brow picking at a bit of plaster on her knee.  
"But why?"

" _why_? Blimey, Holly, everyone'd be wantin' magic solutions to their problems. Nah, we're best left alone." with that the boat bumped lightly against the harbor wall. Hagrid folded up his newspaper, and clambered up the stone steps to the street.

* * *

Passerby goggled at Hagrid as they walked through the little town to the station. Holly couldn't blame them. Not only was Hagrid twice as tall as anyone else, he kept pointing at ordinary things like parking meters and saying loudly, "See that,Holly?Things these Muggles dream up, eh?"

"Hagrid," Holly called exasperated, panting a bit as she ran to keep up with his longer strides. "Did you say there are _dragons_ at Gringotts?"

"Well, so they say," Hagrid gained a dreamy look. "Crikey, i'd like a dragon."

Holly stumbled and looked up at him with an arched brow.

"You'd _like_ one?"

"Wanted one ever since I was a kid-here we go."

They had finally reached the station. There was a train to London in five minutes time. Hagrid, who didn't understand "Muggle money," as he called it, gave the bills to Holly so she could buy their tickets.

People stared more than ever on the train. Hagrid took up two seats and sat knitting what looked like a canary-yellow circus tent.

"Still got yer letter, Holly?" he asked, sticking his tongue out as he counted stitches.

Holly retrieved the parchment envelope from the pocket of her dress.

"Good. There's a list there of everything yeh need." Holly nodded and unfolded the second piece of paper she could have sworn wasn't there before.

 **Uniform:**

First-year students require:

\- Three sets of plain work robes (black

-One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

-One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

\- One winter cloak (black,silver fastenings)

 _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags._

 **Course Books:**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)-_ Miranda Goshawk

 _A History of Magic_ \- Bathilda Bagshot

 _Magical Theory_ \- Adalbert Waffling

 _A beginners' Guide to Transfiguration-_ Emeric Switch

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi-_ Phyllida Spore

 _Magical Drafts and Potions-_ Arsenius Jigger

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them-_ Newt Scamander

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection-_ Quentin Trimble

 **Other Equipment:**

1 Wand

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

"And you are positive we can buy all this in London?" She asked looking to Hagrid who nodded.

"If yeh know where to go,"He mumbled as he finished counting and continued knitting.

Holly had never been to London, so she just let herself trust Hagrid, who seemed to know where he was going, even though it seemed as if he wasn't used to going the normal way. He had got stuck in the ticket barrier on the Underground, and complained loudly that the seats were to small and the trains too slow.

"I don't know how the muggles manage without magic," He said as they climbed a broken-down escalator that led up to a bustling road lined with shops.

Hagrid was so huge that he parted the crowd easily; all Holly had to do was keep up. They passed many book shops (which she itched to go in to) and music stores, hamburger restaurants and cinemas, but nowhere that looked as if it sold any of the magic items listed on the paper.

The soon came to a halt in front of a dark spot the windows and door painted over with black paint a brass sign hung at the top, the words Leaky Caldron faded into view along with a cauldron.

"This is it, the Leaky Cauldron. It's a famous place." Hagrid said fondly before opening the door for her.

Inside it was dark a shabby. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe blowing little smoke rings that occasionally changed shape. A little man in a top hat was talking to an old bartender, who was quite bald and looked kind of like a toothless walnut.

However, the low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in. Holly got the impression that Hagrid was here often due to how everyone seemed to know him;they waves and smiled while the bartender reached for a large mug.

"The usual I presume Hagrid?" He asked and Hagrid shook his head.

"Can't, Tom, i'm on Hogwarts business," Hagrid placed a hand gently on Holly's shoulder.

"Good lord," The Bartender, Tom, breathed as he peered at Holly," Is this-Can this be-?"

All sound suddenly stopped the Leaky Cauldron becoming still and silent.

"Bless my soul," Tom whispered there were slight tears gathering in his eyes, "Holly Potter..what an honor."

He hurried out from behind the bar and rushed to her seizing her hand the tears more obvious in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Ms. Potter, welcome back." Holly felt her throat go dry as she stared at him with wide eyes, Everyone was looking at her. The old woman with the pipe was puffing on it without realizing it had gone out. And Hagrid was beaming.

Holly flinched as there was a great scraping of chairs and the nxt moment, Holly found herself shaking hands with everyone in the Leaky cauldron.

"Doris Crockford, Ms. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Ms. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake you hand- I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Ms. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle." Holly blinked and smiled at the man.

"I've seen you before, You bowed to me once in a shop." She said causing Dedalus Diggle's top hat to fall off in his excitement.

"She remembers!" He cried looking around at everyone. "Did you hear that? She remembers me!"

Holly continued to shake hands again and again-Doris Crockford kept coming back for more

A pale young man made his way forward, very nervously. One of his eyes was twitching.

"Professor Quirrell!" Hagird called in shock. "Holly, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," Professor Quirrell stammered grasping her hand shakily, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you." Holly smiled warmly.

"What do you teach at Hogwarts, Professor Quirrell?" She questioned.

"D-Defense Against the D-D-Dark Arts," He muttered and shivered right after with a slight wince." N-not that you n-need it,eh, P-P-Potter? He gave a nervous laugh."You'll be g-getting all your equipment, I suppose? I've g-got to p-pick up a new b-book on vampires, m-myself." He looked terrified at the very thought.

The others wouldn't let Professor Quirrell keep Holly to himself. It took almost ten minutes to get away from them all. At last, Hagrid managed to make himself heard over the babble.

"Must get on-lots ter buy. Come on, Holly."

Doris Crockford shook Holly's hand one last time, and Hagrid led them through the bar and out into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds here and there.

Hagrid grinned at Holly.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh-mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" Holly questioned curiously.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience. ... They say he met a colony of vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag-never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject-now, where's me umbrella?"

Holly stored away that bit of information for later and watched as Hagrid seemed to be counting the bricks in the wall above the trash can.

"Three up... two across..." he muttered. " Right, stand back, Holly."

He tapped the walls three times with the point of his umbrella.

The brick he had touched quivered and shook and in the middle, a small hole appeared -it grew wider and wider and a second later they were facing an archway large enough for even Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, To Diagon Alley."

* * *

 **Finally! I've been working on this a while trying to deviate just a bit from the book, so Ideas? Did you guys like that I added the list or should I take it out, I double checked over it all to make sure I fixed all the mistakes so if you see any just say :D  
**

 _ **Rate & Review please!**_


	8. Diagon Alley- Part 2

**Welcome to chapter 8!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter but I do own Holly :D**

* * *

The Sun shone brightly on a stack of cauldrons outside the nearest shop. A sign hanging over them read: _Cauldrons - All Sizes-Copper,Brass, Pewter, Silver - Self-stirring - Collapsible._

"Yeah, You'll be needin' one," Hagrid said upon noticing her looking at them,"But we gotta get yer money first."

Holly turned her head in every direction as they walked up the street, trying to look at everything at one: the shops, the things outside them, the people going about their business. A plump woman outside an Apothecary was shaking her head as they passed, saying, "Dragon liver, sixteen Sickles an ounce, they're mad."

A low, soft hooting came from a dark shop with a sign saying Eeylops Owl Emporium- Tawny,Screech,Barn, Brown, and snowy. Several Boys had their noses pressed against a window with multiple different broomsticks in it.

"Look, the Nimbus Two Thousand - fastest ever-" There were shops selling robes,telescopes and strange silver instruments she had never seen before, there were windows stacked with barrells each labelled with silvery words, there were teetering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, there were potion bottles handing precariously on shelves and globes of the moon.

"Here we are, Gringotts,"Hagrid said suddenly and Holly's eyes moved to the front.

A large snowy white building towered over all the shops and buildings so far. Standing beside its burnished bronze doors, wearing a uniform of scarlet and gold, was what she assumed was a goblin.

"Yeah, that's a gobling," Hagird said quietly as they ascended the white stone steps toward him. The goblin was about a head shorter than Holly with a swarthy,clever face, a pointed beard and very long fingers and feet. The goblin bowed as they walked inside to large silver doors with words engraved upon them:

 _Enter, stranger,but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said, yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," Hagrid said the two goblins guarding narrowed their eyes at the two warily their grips on their weapons tightening, they stiffly bowed them through the doors which entered into a vast marble hall.. About a hundred more goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, scribbling in large ledgers,weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were multiple doors lining the walls with even more goblins were showing people in and out of each one. Hagrid and Holly made for the counter.

"Morning. We've come ter take some money outta Ms. Holly Potter's safe." the goblin looked up annoyed and wrote something down.

"You have her key, sir?" he questioned tersely.

"Got it here somewhere," Hagrid said as he began emptying his pockets onto the counter, scattering a handful of moldy dog biscuits over the goblins book of numbers causing the goblin to wrinkle his nose. Holly's eyes trailed to the goblin on the right weighing rubies as big as glowing coals.

"Got it," Hagrid said at last, holding a tiny golden key up triumphantly.

The goblin leaned forward subtly brushing the dog biscuits to the floor as he eyed the key.

"That seems to be in order."

"An' I've also got a letter here from Professor Dumbledore," Hagrid said importantly puffing out his chest with a beaming smile. "It's about You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

The goblin's eyes raced across the letter carefully seemingly twice.

"Very well," He said studying Hagrid for a long moment then Holly with a brief glance. "I will have someone take you down to both vaults. Griphook!"

Griphook was yet another goblin. Once Hagrid had crammed the remaining dog biscuits on the counter into his pockets, he and Holly followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What do you need to pick up Hagrid?" Holly asked after a moment her curiosity winning over.

"Can't tell yeh that," Hagrid said mysteriously." Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Griphook held the door open for them, Holly held in a gasp at the narrow stone passage-way with intricate runes carefully carved into the floor, it was bathed in golden glow from the flaming torches on the wall. It sloped steeply downward and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled, a sharp and loud sound that slightly hurt Holly's ears, and to her surprise a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards them screeching to a halt. Hagrid helped her in and struggled to get himself before they were off.

Holly had never been on a roller coaster but she was sure this was what one felt like, they went through a maze of twisting passages. Holly grew dizzy trying to remember where they were going but it took to many sharp turns and twists. Holly wondered if a lot of things in the wizarding world didn't have to be steered and how, the cart seemed to have a mind of it's own!

Holly's eyes stung as the cold air rushed them, but she kept them wide open once and just like in the alley her her head whipped this way and that, she saw a burst of fire and a sliver of snow white scales before they were shooting past. They plunged deeper passing a glittering underground lake where huge stalactite's and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor.

Holly looked to Hagrid and frowned in concern he looked rather green.

The cart slowed to a stop and Hagrid scrambled out and leaned against a pillar his knees trembling as he took deep breaths.

Griphook walked up to the door and inserted the key twisting it and with a loud _Click!_ and a lot of green smoke it swung open revealing a large mound of gold coins with flashes of silver and bronze.

"All yours," Hagrid said beaming still looking a bit green.

Holly took a deep breath her eyes trailing over the assortment of coins her belly twisting pleasently and her throat and eyes itched as she thought of all the years with days of withheld food, days of being picked on for her tattered dresses and ripped stockings.

She used the bag Hagrid handed over and piled some coin inside just enough to gather school supplies and anything else she needed.

"Alright off we go, in you go Holly,and can we go more slowly?" Hagrid asked the goblin who gave a feral grin.

"One speed only," Griphook crooned.

Despite Griphook saying one speed only the cart sped up as they travelled air became colder and colder and Holly spotted ice in some places as they dipped and hurtled around tight corners (some times on two wheels).

The cart slowed to a stop infront of an old looking cault covered in creeping vines that were colored a dark gray, a brass place read 713.

"Stand back," Griphook called and stepped forward and stroked the door gently with one of his long,gray fingers and the door seemed to melt away.

"If anyone but a Gringotts goblin tried that, they'd be sucked through the door and trapped in there." Griphook explained.

"And How often do you check if anyone's inside?" Holly asked curiously.

"About once every ten years," Griphook drawled a nasty grin growing on his face. She blinked and scrunched up her nose and shrugged.

The vault must hold something of great importance if it had that type of security in place. The door swung open and Hagrid stepped in, it was dark with hanging vines and cobwebs here and there was a skeleton leaning against the wall grasping an old torch.

"Hmm..." Griphook narrowed his eyes at the skeleton and grumbled something in a language she didn't recognize.

Hagrid lifted a grubby little package wrapped in brown paper and tied with a straw colored string off the floor and tucked it into one of his many pockets.

"Come on now, back in this infernal cart, and don't talk to me on the way back, it's best if I keep me mouth shut," Hagrid said with a glare at the cart.

* * *

Stepping out of Gringotts was not good for the eyes, the stairs glittered in the sunlight and metal trinkets from the shops on the left and right side caught the sun.

"Well...Might as well get yer uniform," Hagrid said nodding his head down the street to a shop with a maroon door and ' _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_ ' in elegant golden letters on the window.

"Listen, Holly, would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." Hagrid did indeed looked a bit look still so she nodded and entered Madame Malkin's alone.

Madame Malkin was a squat,smiling witch dressed in mauve, her hair tied up in a somewhat messy bun it looked like a spiral of ashen gray and silvery white.

"Hogwarts,dear?" she questioned with a knowing smile when Holly began to speak.

"Got the lot here-A young man is being fitted up just now,in fact." Holly was lead to the back and hurried up onto a pedstle beside a boy, a boy with a pale, pointed face standing on another pedstle a younger witch with honey brown hair and a serious expression was pinning up his long black robes. Madame Malkin slipped a long robe over her head, and began to pin it to the correct length.

"Hello." the boy started eyes giving her a quick once over, "Hogwarts,too?"

"yes." Holly said a bit akwardly.

"My father's next door buying my books and mother's up the street looking at wands," The boy said. He had a bored,drawling voice. "Then i'm going to drag them off to look at racing brooms. I don't see why first years can't have their own. I think I'll bully father into getting me one and i'll smuggle it in somehow."

Holly frowned inwardly wincing, this boy strongly reminded her of Dudley.

"Have _you_ got your own broom?" the boy went on.

"no," Holly said eyeing him from the corner of her eye.

"Play Quidditch at all?"

"no," Holly said again mentally filing 'Quidditch' away fro later.

" _I_ do-Father says it's a crime if i'm not picked to play for my House, and I must say, I agree. Know what House you'll be in yet?" Holly stared at him a moment.

"No." SHe grit out feeling more stupid with every word out of the boys mouth.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they, but I know I'll be in Slytherin, all our family have been-imagine being in HufflePuff, I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?"

When Holly stayed silent he cleared his throat akwardly eyes looking aroudn ebfore halting at the window and curled his lip.

"I say, look at that man!" He nodded his head towards said window. Hagris was standing there, grinning at Holly and poiting at two large ice creams to show he couldn't come in.

"That's Hagrid," Holly said inwardly cheering that she knew something he didn't. "He brought me here, he worked at Hogwarts." the boy gave her a look of pity that had her flushing from anger.

"That must be hard. I've heard of him. He's a sort of servant, isn't he?" Madame Malkin gave an odd cough when Holly growled lowly.

"He's the gameskeepr," she growled out she was really not liking this boy.

"Yes, exactly. I heard he's a sort of _savage_ \- lives in a hut on the school grounds and eve-" Holly glared at him sharply.

"Stop talking." he scolwed.

'exscuse me?" she huffed.

"Hagrid is brilliatn, so what he lives in a hut, so what if he looks less than pleasing to _your_ eyes, but _never_ badmouth someone in front of me again." Madame Malkin cleared her throat.

"That's you done, my dear." Holly gave a warm smile and stepped from the stool and watched as with a flick of her wand two pleated skirts, one heavier looking, a button up shirt and two sweaters one thicker, two robes and a cloak with silver fastenings followed by furred boots and brown loafers, which wrapped themselves in a brown wrapping with a gray ribbon tying itself around them.

"Here you are, dear." she nodde.d

" Thank you ma'am have a good day." she stepped out smiling to Hagrid as he handed over the icecream (choclate and raspberry with chopped nuts).

"are you alright there Holly?" Hagrid asked after a moment of her being silent.

"That boy was rude." she sighed and he nodded patted her head in comfort, she threw the wrapper to her icecream away and they stopped to buy parchment and quills.

She bought a long roll of parchment, two bottles of ink which she had charmed to be unbreaking, and two quills plus the customary book that showed how to care for her materials. When they left Holly spotted a quidditch shop.

"Hagrid, what's Quidditch?"

"Blimey, Holly, I keep forgettin' how little yeh know-Not knowin about quidditch!" Holly scowled slightly.

"Don't make me feel worse," she sighed " Now what _is_ Quidditch?"

"It's our sport. Wizard sport. It's like-like soccer in the Muggleworld-everyone follows QUidditch-played up in the air on broomsticks and there's four balls-sorta hard ter explain the rules." Holly nodded.

"And Slythering and Hufflepuff?"

"Ah. School Houses. There's four. Everyone says Hufflepuff are a lot o' duffers, but-"

"That's not very nice." Holly sighed shaking her head.

"Well better Hufflepuff than Slytherin." Hagrid said darkly. "There's not a single witch or wizard who went bad who wasn't in Slytherin. You-Know-Who was one." Holly frowned.

"So? their house does not reflect who someone is, they are their own force." she shrugged and he shook his head with a sigh.

She took her time in Flourish and Blotts buying a Quidditch book,Hogwarts: A History, and a few books for reading already knowing the Dursley's would lock her away in her room.

She rather enjoyed Flourish and Blotts, until Hagrid pulled her away from 'shady looking' books. They moved on to the next shop and got the pewter cauldron a nice set of scales for weighing potion ingredients and a collapsible brass telescope.

Holly didn't really like the apothecary due to the smells burning her nose rather horribly, her nose had become sharp all those years int he dark cupboard before Vernon had added a light. The shop was in an organized diasarray with barrels of slimy goop standing on the floor;jars of herb bundles,dried roots, and bright powders (some even glowing faintly) lined the walls;bundles of feathers,strings of fangs, and gnarled claws hung from the ceiling.

While Hagrid talked to the man at the counter, Holly examined silver unicorn horns at twenty-one Galleons each and minuscule, glittery-black beetle eyes which were five Knuts per scoop and seemed to be the cheapest thing here.

Holly swiftly interjected in the conversation and called for a second one upon seeing the rather small amounts inside the ingredient holders.

"Just yer wand left-oh yeah, an' I still haven't got yeh a birthday present." Holly paused mid step that irritable itchy feeling in her eyes and throat cropping up.

"Y-you don't have to-" Hagrid rasied a hand patting her head with a smile.

"I know I don't have to. Tell yeh what, I'll get yer animal. Not a toad, toads went outta fashion years ago, yeh'd be laughed at-an' I don' like cats, they make me sneeze. I'll get yer an owl. All the kids want owls, they're dead useful, carry yer mail an' everythin'."

Twenty minutes later A flushed Holly and a beaming Hagrid left Eeylops Owl Emporium, which had been dark and full of rustling and flickering, jewel-bright eyes. Holly now held a large brass cage that held a beautiful snowy owl, fast asleep with her head under her wing.

"Thank you Hagrid." she said softly with a watery smile that had him slightly panicking.

"Ah, don' mention it! Least I could do." He said gruffly. "Don' expect you've had a lotta presents from them Dursleys. Just Ollivanders left now-only place fer wands, Ollivanders, and yeh gotta have the best wand." Hagrid beamed.

A magic wand... this was what Holly had been really looking forward to.

The last shop was shadowed with tinted windows and in the top in peeling gold letters, just over the door read: _Ollivanders Makers of Fine Wands since 382b.c._

Only one window was held a single wand on a faded purple cushion.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. It was a tiny place, empty save for a single, spindly chair that Hagrid sat on to wait. To Holly this place reminded her of her cupboard and a feeling of being safe washed over her, even though the large towering shelves reminded her of the very strict library down the street of privet drive. to the right a large stack of thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. The very dust and silence in her seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

"Good afternoon," Said a soft voice. Holly jumped her eyes widening. Hagrid must have jumped as well, because there was a loud crunching noise and he got quickly off the spindly chair.

An old man stood before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop, Holly likened them to that of a cats or an owls.

"Hello, sir." Holly said awkwardly shifting to her left foot.

"Ah yes," The man began his voice was slightly raspy. "Yes, yes. I thought I'd be seeing you soon. Holly Potter." Holly shivered when she realized that it wasn't a question."You have your mother's eyes. It seems only yesterday she was in here herself, buying her first wand. Ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work."

Mr. Ollivander moved closer to Holly, who tensed wishing he would blink or just step back a bit his eyes reminded her of mirrors.

"Your father, on the other hand, favored a mahogany wand. Eleven inches. Pliable. A little more power and excellent for transfiguration. Well, I say your father favored it- it's really the wand that chooses the wizard, of course." Mr. Ollivander leaned in a bit more his eyes darting over her face and resting briefly on her scar.

"And that's where..." she jumped slightly as he touched the scar with a long,white finger.

"I'm sorry to say I sold the wand that did it," he said softly voice just slightly above a whisper. "Thirteen-and-a-half incehs, yes...Yew. Powerful wand, very powerful, and in the wrong hands...well, if i'd known what that wand was going out into the world to do..." He stayed silent a moment and shook his head then stepped back finally spotting Hagrid.

"Rubeus! Rubeus Hagrid! How nice to see you again..Oak,sixteen inches,rather bendy, wasn't it?" Hagrid cleared his throat nervously wringing his ahnds around the handle of his umbrella.

"It was, sir,yes." He said.

"Good wand, that one. But I suppose they snapped it in half when you got expelled?" Mr. Ollivander was suddenly stern eyeing Hagrid eyes briefly darting to the umbrella.

"Er-yes, they did, yes." Hagrid said,shuffling his feet."I've still got the pieces, thought," he added brightly.

"But you don't _use_ them?" Mr. Ollivander quizzed sharply.

"O-oh, no, sir." Hagrid said quickly(A bit to quickly). Holly saw him grip his pink umbrella very tightly as he spoke.

"Hmmmm," Mr. Ollivander gave Hagrid a piercing look and after a moment looked to Holly. "Well, now-Ms. Potter. Let me see."

From his pocket he retrieved a long tape measure with glowing silver markings out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" Holly blinked.

"I can use both but i favor my right hand," She said.

"Interesting... Hold out your that's it." He measured Holly from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit and around her head. As he measured, he said, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a magical substance, Ms. Potter. We use Unicorn hairs, phoenix tail features, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand."

Holly Noticed that midway through his speech Ollivander had stepped away and the measure tape continued on measuring, it was now in between her nostrils. Mr Ollivander was flitting about the shelves, his arms being piles of boxes he was taking down, he seemed almost like a little kid in a candy shop with his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"That will do!" He said sharply, and the tape measure crumpled into a heap on the floor. "Right then, ms. Potter. Try this one. Beech-wood and dragon heart-string. Nine inches. Nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave!"

Holly took the wand and shivered as her fingertips tingled and waved it around a bit, but ,apparently, it was not the wand for her. Mr Ollivander snatched it out of her hand almost at once.

"Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-"

She did try, but again it was snatched from her when she had barely raised it.

"No,no-here, ebony and unicorn hair,eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out."

Over the course of the next hour Holly must have tried almost all the wands taken from the outer shelves, however Mr Ollivander seemed happy,excited even, with every wand pulled from the shelves.

"Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere-I wonder,now- yes,why not-unusual combination-holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple."

Holly's hand wrapped around the wand. A shuddering breath escaped her as warmth filled her spreading from her finger tips to her toes. She raised it above her head and brought it swishing down gold butterflies fluttering around a red spiral. Hagrid whooped and clapped.

"Oh,bravo! Yes, indeed oh, very good. Well,well,well...how curious...how very curious."

He places Holly's wand back into it's box and wrapped it in brown paper,still muttering,"Curious...curious..."

"Sorry," Holly interjected curiosity winning over,"but _what's_ curious?"

* * *

 **Well here is the first part of chapter eight! I want to thank Starwarsdude8221991, Guest (yes I will most likely go into romance during Goblet of fire,probably, not the biggest romance writer :| )  
**

 **So tell me what you think :D**


End file.
